Make Pasta: Not War!
Introduction: Clan Meeting A yellow tom with a very dark brown fluffy neck stood in the middle of a large area. His blue eyes shone with dertermination and a slight cockiness. All of the cats were talking about ways to protect the forest. The tom spoke. "My idea is that we genetically engineer a giant superhero to save the forest! By the way... Any opposing opinions will not be accepted!" His voice was as cocky as the expression in his eyes. He started to eat what the twolegs would call a "cheeseburger". The rest of his meows were muffled. They managed to catch the phrase. "And I'll take the credit and become the hero!" A black and white tom with dull brown eyes shrugged. "I'm with Americaspark on this.." He meowed in an indifferent tone. "Not again Japanfeather! Just say your honest opinion!" Switzerlandclaw, a pale yellow tom with green eyes, hissed. A white tom with ginger-brown patches and large tufts of fur over his eyebrows scoffed. "I completely disagree with Americaspark. We need a more ''rational ''idea." He continued to drink his drink; water with herbs in it. A stunning long-haired white cat let out a haughty snort. "Well ''I ''disagree with both Americaspark ''and ''Englandstar!" Englandstar hissed. His spotted pelt bristling. "You can't disagree with us ''both, ''Francerose!" Americaspark let out a sigh. "Is disagreeing with me some kind of hobby of yours? How about finding a better hobby?" Francerose scoffed. "Agreeing with you guys would be in bad taste. I, unlike you, am a gentleman." Englandstar growled. "I am a gentleman! Don't make such important decisions based on good taste, you wine-loving bastard!" The ginger and white tom unsheathed his claws. "Today will be the day I rip out that fur out yours!" Francerose unsheathed his claws. "Ooh, bring it on! Onii-San can take it!" Chinatree smiled. "Now, now, don't fight! How about I give you guys some catmint?" He held out his black paw. The two arguing toms merely shot him a glare. Yet, a cream tom with two brown patches called out. "I want catmint! What kind of catmint is it?" He squealed. Followed by almost the entire room yelling 'Shut up Italyflight!', as Romanofang knocked the catmint out of the elder's paws. The arguments got louder. Americaspark had now joined the argument between Francerose and Englandstar. Romanofang was just yelling at the first cat he could find. Greeceheart was being yelled at by Romanofang for sleeping during the meaning. Spaintomato was now getting yelled at by Romanofang too. Finally Germanyclaw stood up and let out a loud hiss. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The blue tom hissed, his light blue eyes fiery with fury. The fighting ceased. "Now that we're all done acting like kits, we can actually get things done. You will flick your tail to speak and everyone will only have 8 minutes! Any volonteers?" Immediately, a cream and brown tail flicked around the air. It was waving very enthusiastically. "Germanyclaw recognizes his friend Italyflight!" Germanyclaw meowed with assertion. "Italyflight, what do you have to say?" Italyflight cleared his throat. "PASTAAAAAA~" Chapter One- The Vorld's Vealth (Had to) Germanyclaw began to speak. "Once there was a man who had everything. Vast lands, broad seas, all of the world's wealth in his hand. He was powerful, but then one day, the man with all of the world's wealth disappeared. Never to be seen again." Everyone listened intently. Whether it was out of interest or mortal terror, they listened to the German tom. "His name was Romestar." Germanyclaw looked to the sky, his even bluer eyes gazed off as if in some kind of trance. "Grandpa Romestar!" Italyflight squealed. Germanyclaw didn't jump, but his eyes now focused on Italyflight. "Italyflight!" He hissed. "I was focusing on something!" Italyflight looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Germanyclaw." "Whatever," He muttered. "Anyway, this man who had all of the world's wealth had disappeared. Whether or not it was the power that went to his head or the stress of it or something else. Romestar proved that no man can truly have the world's wealth." Once Germanyclaw's bluer-than-the-sky eyes were dazed off again, you could bet Italyflight would ruin it. "It's all okay though! Romestar's in PastaClan now!" He purred, his cream and brown fur shining in the sun. "PastaClan?" Someone asked. "PastaClan, Grandpa Romestar told me that's where the good cats went when they died!" Italyflight smiled. "But, if they aren't behaved, they go to the Dark Scone, or Place of No Pasta... Where the only food they have there is English food!" "English food is delicious!" Englandstar scoffed. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Category:Fanfiction Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions Category:Graceglow's Fan Fictions